


Why Can't This Be Love

by NormalFreeZone



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 80's love songs, Derek is wooed, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles trying to sing, cuteness, ukule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalFreeZone/pseuds/NormalFreeZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Derek expected. This wasn't love, it couldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't This Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ficlet from my tumblr. I love writing ficlets. <3 Enjoy  
> The Song is 'Why Can't This be Love?' By Van Halen

This was not what Derek had expected. This wasn't love, it couldn't be.

The love Derek knew, got you all wound up than ripped your heart out and took a dump in your chest. It was people that hurt you and family you didn't appreciate until its all too late. That was the love Derek knew. Love didn't come with sex, at least the love that counted didn't. Sex was a tool. An enjoyable tool, but still from Derek's experiences, sex was how a person got what they wanted. And either of them certainly didn't come with a smile. 

But this did. Derek couldn't help but smile at this. 

It wasn't because of love or sex, that he had started.... whatever this was with Stiles. It started because Stiles was stubborn who just so happened to smell really good, and was smarter than the rest of the pack combined and he liked that. Derek had honestly thought after a heavy make out session or two, Stiles would back out perfectly happy with his short fling with an Alpha werewolf (because who wouldn't want to put that on their sexual resume.) But Stiles hadn't backed out. The younger man had dug his roots in deep and was ready to stay. It didn't surprise Derek that much, because again, it was Stiles.

Derek had stayed though, because of Stiles. There were a few other reasons, but simplest way to put it was because of Stiles. Despite what everyone else thought of him, Derek cared about his pack. All of his pack, even the ones that didn't claim to be pack. And if it took him to make Stiles happy, than Derek was fine with giving Stiles what he wanted. What Derek hadn't counted on was how happy Stiles actually made him. The younger males antics some how made him smile and Derek had also learn that Stiles could be incredibly sexy as well via text message (which is a story for another time), and all of that was what lead to this: Derek lounged on Stiles bed, smiling as he watched Stiles put on a show for him sans clothes, with a ukulele.

Derek had nearly tripped through Stiles' window when he had first arrived and found the teen posing on his bed naked, with just a ukulele covering his tender bits. This wasn't what the text message had promised. The text message he had received had been dirty and vulgar, promising Derek that his dirtiest dreams were about to come true, if he just showed up. The message had left Derek uncomfortably aroused in the grocery story and not caring if Isaac wanted Oreo cookies. Isaac was a big boy, he was capable of getting his own cookies, right? 

While the image in front of him wasn't what Derek had been promised, it wasn't unwelcome. Derek hadn't even realized he was smiling, until his cheeks started hurting as Stiles moved on from traditional love songs and began to sing 80's love songs. After hearing two Journey songs, Derek was sure Stiles had been watching too much Supernatural again, but he didn't care because Stiles was now dancing around the room singing dramatically, still using the ukulele to cover himself as he tried to play it like a guitar, while gyrating his hips.

“Its got what it takes  
So Tell my why can't this be love!?”

Stiles sang as he dropped to his knees in front of Derek with a heavy thunk. Stiles let the ukulele fall to the floor at his knees, as he leaned in to slide his hands up Derek's thighs, still singing. 

“Straight from the heart  
Oooooh   
Tell me why can't this be loooove?”

Derek tried to straighten his face, but it was too late, not with the way Stiles was wiggling his bare ass and making eyes up at him. But despite the singing and the horny teenager between his legs, all Derek could do was take Van Halen's words to heart and think 'why couldn't it be love?'. Sure, it wasn't like any love that Derek had experienced, but all he had ever seen was the evil's of love. Maybe this, maybe Stiles, could be love.


End file.
